


im not sorry for this

by renrobot (ambiguousMagic)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousMagic/pseuds/renrobot
Summary: boyd gets fucked by everyone and ned figures that out only after barclay and stern are leaving





	im not sorry for this

**Author's Note:**

> i am the kink king welcome to my twisted fanfiction
> 
> assume all polyamory content and dirty talk boundaries have been discussed already

Boyd settled back, satisfied, sated, the cat that got the cream. Some literal cream, running down his thighs as he watched his two gentlemen callers piece themselves together again. He wasn’t going to dress, not this soon after getting fucked into next week. Hell, he bet he could barely move his legs enough to put on pants. But he liked watching, no matter the activity.

 

Barclay fitted tight boxer briefs over his ass, and if Boyd hadn’t just cum he’d be ready to go just from the sight. Stern was considerably farther along, marked skin disappearing as a crisp white shirt was buttoned up. He briefly mourned the loss but knew he’d get to see the aftermath later when it had time to _really_ bruise.

 

The smirk didn’t falter once as he heard the shop’s back door, a telltale sign of Ned’s return. Barclay wasn’t so unaffected. He rushed through pulling his pants on, nearly toppling over into Stern. Stern also responded by hurriedly tucking his shirt in and fastening his tie. But they were too late, Ned entered the bedroom as Barclay had just finished buttoning his pants.

 

A long, too long, pause filled the room before Ned spoke, “What the _fuck_?” And Boyd laughed, watching as Barclay and Stern picked up their paces again.

 

“We, we, uh… we were invited over,” from Barclay blended with, “Boyd told us not to call you,” from Stern. As soon as Barclay had pulled on the bare minimum of a shirt they took off together, muttering apologies to Ned that they weren’t sticking around to see if they held.

 

Boyd was still completely satisfied, dazed even, as Ned slowly approached the bed. He took two fingers, dragging them through the still-wet mess that was a mix of his and Stern’s cum on his stomach. He was playing to all of Ned’s weaknesses, or so he hoped, when he popped those fingers into his mouth, moaning and licking them clean.

 

“You wanted to be found like this, you dirty slut.” There wasn’t even a hint of a question in Ned’s voice; they both knew he was absolutely correct. “How am I supposed to trust you in my home when you decide to become a cumdump, huh?” All the heat came from lust, and Boyd could easily see the outline of Ned’s cock through his slacks. They both wanted this, badly. Boyd practically needed it.

 

Ned’s hands deftly undid his belt and slacks, and Boyd moaned as Ned simply pulled his cock through. Getting fucked after being caught with two other men and Ned wasn’t even going to undress? That did nasty things to his control.

 

“Get down here, ass on the edge. I’m going to fuck you and I don’t give a shit if you come.”

 

If Boyd wasn’t playing coy he’d let the whines he desperately needed to make escape him. He moved on shaky legs down to the end of the bed, nearly collapsing into position. “Am I your toy tonight?”

 

“Yes. And fucktoys don’t talk.” Ned was suddenly filling him, no slow slide in, just a rough thrust that kept going.

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Boyd hissed, earning him a slap to the face. Pain tethered him to his body as over-sensitive nerves were restimulated much too soon after his last orgasm. He didn’t have the refractory period he used to have but he didn’t care. The drag of Ned’s cock against his overused prostate, the collision cloth and metal made with his skin every thrust, all of it felt so fucking amazing.

 

“You wanted me to have to fuck sloppy seconds, didn’t you? Wanted me to feel how good Barclay fucked you.” Boyd was panting, eyes rolling back. He couldn’t respond, not now. “He’s got a big cock, doesn’t he? But you don’t belong to him. You belong to _me_.”

 

Boyd was already so close, a surprisingly quick peak that he couldn’t deny as Ned kept wrecking him. His hand was in his own mouth, teeth cutting into the palm as he keened, cock weakly twitching through the intense sensation.

 

He got lost in the haze that followed a second consecutive orgasm. He distantly felt Ned’s pace falter, pick up, and abruptly slow as he came. The thought of how much cum was inside him now made his cock give a last weak pulse as he fell back fully into the mattress.

 

He knew he could taste blood, probably from biting his hand. And he knew Ned was pulling him up, ready to take him to the bathroom to clean up and come back to himself. And he was still incredibly satisfied.


End file.
